


Looking for You

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Malfoy is looking for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for You

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Malfoy is looking for you.”  
Harry looked up from his place under the tree, squinting at Hermione’s face in the sun.  
“What?”  
“Malfoy. He’s looking for you. I don’t know why, but that’s what I’ve heard.”  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Stupid git’s probably just going to get on me about our potions project again.”  
Hermione sighed and sat down cross-legged next to Harry. “You know, Ron and I still think you should’ve asked to switch partners. I know house cooperation is important and all, but so far it doesn’t seem like you and Malfoy are resolving your differences.”  
Harry ran his hand through his hair and shut his eyes, leaning back against the tree.  
_If only she knew._  
“Hermione, you know I can’t expect special treatment like that.”  
Hermione nodded, resting her hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I know. Just… Please try to get along.”  
_Oh, I’ll try._  
Harry smiled at her and stood up, brushing grass from his robes and collecting his things. He intended to go find Malfoy and hear what was so important that the whole of Gryffindor house had to relay it to him.  
“I’ll see you in a bit. Tell Ron where I’ve gone.”  
Harry made his way up to the castle, planning on checking Malfoy’s usual spots in the library and Great Hall when he was yanked off the path by the front of his robes.  
“What the- oh.”  
Malfoy stood in front of him, still grasping his robes to tug Harry out of sight.  
“Potter.” Malfoy was grinning as he said it, and he still hadn’t let go of Harry’s robes.  
“Malfoy. You know, if you had wanted to speak to me, you could’ve just asked instead of making everyone carry your message like owls.”  
Malfoy brought him a little closer; Harry could see the tiny flecks of blue in his gray eyes.  
“Speak? Who said anything about speaking?” Malfoy slid his arm around Harry’s waist, guiding him back against the tree. “I just wanted to do this.”  
And then Malfoy was kissing him, and Harry was kissing him back, unable to help grinning as he did so.  
When they broke apart, they were both out of breath and blushing slightly.  
“Always so dramatic, you are,” Harry said, threading his hand through Malfoy’s.  
Malfoy looked down at the ground sheepishly, smiling at Harry’s feet. “You like it, though.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I suppose I do.”  
“You like me.”  
Harry laughed. “Yes, Malfoy. If you need to hear me say it, then I like you.”  
“Good.” Malfoy was blushing even more now, but he continued speaking. “Otherwise it’d be unfair. Now, Potter, we really do have to work on that assignment for potions, and because you’re positively dreadful at it, I thought that-”  
Harry moved his hand up, trailing his fingers along Malfoy’s neck and effectively quieting him.  
“I know. We’ve got to work. Or… We could wait a bit and…” He raised an eyebrow, grinning.  
Malfoy tugged on their joined hands, leading Harry away from the tree. “Oh, thank Merlin. I hoped you would suggest something else. You really are awful at potions.”  
Harry laughed. “Yeah, alright, you’ve had your fun. Come on.”  
“I’ve had my fun? No, Potter, I think I’m just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
